Map IDs
. Notice the list of map files on the bottom-left, some of which are sub-maps of others.]]This page lists the IDs for every map in the game, as well as the author who reserved them, the world it is associated with, and whether it is accessible or not. A map, in RPG Maker, is an individual file representing a certain amount of tile and event data, and the player can travel from one to another if there is an event on the current map that allows them to do so. A world may only contain one map, but many of them contain several maps to accomodate all of their unique events. In Yume 2kki, maps are typically- though not always- distributed to authors in groups of ten, which are "reserved" by the author in question- they have full authority to determine what goes inside each of them (with some caveats), given the contents do not break the community rules. Each map can be viewed in the editor by opening RPG Maker 2000 or RPG Maker 2003 and opening the "ゆめ２っき" folder which contains all of the game's assets, all of the map files, and et cetera with the "Open Project" function in the "Project" tab. From there, each map is open for selection in the column on the left. (it is important to note that almost all of the game's maps are sub-maps of other maps, and can only be viewed by clicking on the + on the side of each parent map) There are five possible statuses for each map: *'Accessible' - Can be accessed while dreaming without editing the game or playing in Playtest Mode. *'Accessible While Awake' - Can be accessed while awake- but not while dreaming- without editing the game or playing in Playtest Mode. *'Inaccessible' - Cannot be accessed, whether awake or asleep, without editing the game or playing in Playtest Mode. *'Unused' - Has been reserved, but not edited, by its author. *'Non-Walkable' - Accessible while either awake or asleep, but denies direct control of Urotsuki. Only maps that are labeled Accessible contribute to the game's map visited percentage, which is viewable as it is equal to the number of dreamdollars that Urotsuki recieves when breaking open her piggy bank in her dream room. As of ver.0.106a, 533 of the game's 780 maps add to this percentage. (This is important to Wallpaper #153, which is unlocked once the player reaches a map visited percentage of 95%) (NOTE: Playtest Mode is where you run the game using the "playtest" function while the game is open in RPG Maker. It allows you to activate Debug Mode, which in turn allows you to instantly teleport to any map in the game given you know its ID) Maps 0001 - 0100 Maps 0101 - 0200 Maps 0201 - 0300 Maps 0301 - 0400 Maps 0401 - 0500 Maps 0501 - 0600 Maps 0601 - 0700 Maps 0701 - 0800 Maps 0801- 0810 * Maps such as those associated with ↑V↑ or the Snow Plated Country Minigame are, as of 2018/1/18, considered non-walkable because Urotsuki is not directly controlled by the player. This is still up for debate. Category:Guides